For many people who use various types of dental appliances and devices, such as retainers, dentures, etc., it may be necessary to frequently store the appliances between uses or for transport. Existing options for storage of such dental appliances tend to be quite rudimentary, without any means of keeping devices designed for top teeth and bottom teeth separate. Further, existing containers provide no indication as to their contents in a readily ascertainable manner.
An improved container for more convenient and practical storage of dental appliances is needed.